Forgotten Dragons
by RavenSara84
Summary: The demon was just minding his own buisness, guarding a portal as he had done for so many years, until a human called Ryuuto came along.


Title: Forgotten Dragons

Rating: K+

Notes: Another Angel and Demon story that took a life of its own as I was writing it.

Summary: A demon was serving out his punishment, guarding a special portal when a human comes along and does the unthinkable.

He lay back looking up at the bluish night sky and sighed; _I remember when I was once part of those fools, those Angels. _He leapt up when he heard a rustle of wings, his claws out ready to fight when he looked at the new comer and groaned.

"Tsubasa why are you out _here_?" He asked, relaxing his stance as the longer haired Fallen Angel just smiled at him.

"Where else would I go? Besides all the other demons just want to start a fight with me," He replied with a shrug and looked behind the other, noticing the portal shimmering a fine silvery light; "No one has come to open it have they? That's why you are so… tetchy Ryuuga,"

"Tch," The white haired demon sat back down again, his amber eyes had a reddish light to them as they glared at the barely there portal; "If they were going to give me a punishment, couldn't it have been better than this?"

Tsubasa laughed and shook his head; "You know it could have been worse, you might have been made a guardian of a human's home,"

"They wouldn't _dare_," He hissed back and Tsubasa had to agree with him.

Ryuuga was a Fallen Angel, one of the few however who never got his wings ripped off, because – so many Angels had said, that he was a coward, not worthy to be known as the Dragon Emperor, as he was now considered by the demons on earth. Tsubasa knew differently, Ryuuga had fought so many Angels, pushed them all away from him that by the time he had landed on earth none could finish the job of removing his wings, they had changed from the soft, gentle white feathers that glowed so vibrantly up in Heaven and transformed into the large leather wings like a bat. No Angel could touch him, the dark aura that radiated off him was too strong, many of the younger Angels thought that he was indeed Lucifer himself, but Raphael ordered that all the injured Angels be taken back to Heaven, to heal the wounds and to make sure if any had fought Ryuuga were cleaned up especially well.

Tsubasa had never fought Ryuuga, in fact he had never seen the other Angel before in Heaven, but he had been wounded though forgotten about. So by accident he had become a Fallen Angel, only in title though, when it was noticed that he was not in Heaven and wasn't being treated to Gabriel had come down to search for him, only to find that Ryuuga had found the Angels first, keeping him safe in one of the caves.

He had no idea what had been said between the two, he had been in a deep sleep as Ryuuga and Gabriel spoke, perhaps argued, but the decision had been decided, Tsubasa couldn't go back into Heaven.

The guarding of the portal was indeed a punishment, not for that day though, instead Ryuuga had accidentally killed someone that the Elders of Beings considered to be Wise and Spiritual. He was someone important that shouldn't have been killed on a _whim._

The amber eyed demon didn't see it like that; "The man had _killed_ those…" He pointed at the burnt down shack, Tsubasa could see the souls of the children slowly leaving, making their way up to Heaven in a haze of confusion and fear, although he walked closer, missing Ryuuga's arrest as he saw some of the children refusing to leave.

'_We…'_ One of them began, tears falling from their eyes and he crouched down to them.

"Hush, it11s okay. Follow that light, I promise you this, you'll meet all your friends in a safer place," He noticed the youngest child, not older than three years old look at him in awe and almost touched his long white hair before they disappeared. He sighed and touched his hair returning to where he had left Ryuuga; _It's always the hair with kids._ He noticed that there was scorch marks on the ground and realised what had happened; _Damn it!_ He closed his eyes and sensed where Ryuuga was, he wasn't able to go to him though, the Elders of Beings wasn't really a place, it was a _plain_ and Tsubasa had no idea how to get to it.

This was Ryuuga's punishment, to guard a portal, although he had become known as the Dragon Emperor due to his impressive skills when fighting the Angels, that didn't matter to the Elders, as far as they were concerned he murdered a human and should be held into account. But the demon never apologised for what he did, had he done so the Elders would have been more lenient to him and given him something else.

"So why are you here? No demons bother me," Ryuuga stated and flexed his claws as he looked back up at the stars and Tsubasa sat down next to him.

"Don't you get bored?"

"Stupid question," Ryuuga looked at him and smirked; "It won't kill me though, besides…" He trailed off and sat back up again, looking around and sniffing the air.

The first time Tsubasa saw him do that he laughed, and then had those sharp claws inches from his heart, reminding him that although he was still _pure_ Ryuuga had the _power_ and that is what counts down here.

The demon began to walk closer to the portal and found a teenager standing in front of it, smirking in delight.

"All right…" The human brought out a small laptop from his pocket and began to put some information into it.

"How is he able to…" Tsubasa came behind him, just as surprised as Ryuuga that a _human_ was able to find the portal.

"Don't know, and I don't care…" He leapt down in front of the human who jumped back in surprise; "Get out of here!" He roared at the teen.

"Huh?" The teen, with white hair and a large red streak to the right side, just rubbed the back of his neck and smile, as if he was used to having a demon roar at him; "Oh, you're the guardian of this?"

"Yea, I am," Ryuuga crouched low, ready to attack.

"Do you know what's in it?" The human asked much to his surprise.

"What?"

"Do you know what this portal contains?"

Tsubasa walked cautiously over to them, knowing that he could do nothing if the human attacked him; "How about we start this again, like your name?"

The teen nodded slowly; "Sure," But his amber eyes never left Ryuuga's; "I'm Ryuuto,"

"I'm Tsubasa, and this is Ryuuga,"

"So, do either of you know what this portal contains?" He asked once more with a smirk and Ryuuga decided that he didn't like this human at all.

"No, my job is to _guard_ it, not to know its _secrets_,"

"Oh," Ryuuto said, looking a bit down at that; "Well, that's too bad, because I was given a quest to try and find out about these portals. I was told by the Priest that due to my…"

"A _Priest_?" Ryuuga hissed out; "One of those _Holy_ men sent out a _child_…"

"Teenager," Tsubasa corrected him.

"To do a job that they should be doing themselves?"

"Well… Yea. Because I can _see you_," Ryuuto said with a shrug, like the answer was obvious.

"The Priest's would choose one of their own to go and ask about the portals. Someone who has been part of their… _group_ shall we say for a long time," Tsubasa explained to them both; "Why would they send you out? Unless…"

"No one else wanted to do it, the rumours were going about that Priests were being killed near this portal," The human informed them both; "I can see demon's and Angels, when the Priests found out about that they decided to train me up, get me to learn about history and start traveling on my own, hunting secrets for the church,"

Ryuuga snorted, his claws itched to find those human's and make them pay; "How _nice_ of them,"

"Not like I had anywhere else to go and I have nothing to lose," He looked again at the portal, clearly being able to see the silver shimmer around the area where the entrance was; "And you guys have no idea…"

"No," Tsubasa said shaking his head then noticed out of the corner of his eye that Ryuuga was grinning; _This isn't going to be good…_

"You think you can open it?" He asked the human who just laughed.

"Sure, I mean I've studied all types of portals before, this should be easy enough to do," He assured him with a smile and noticed that the demon moved back; "Huh? B… But you're the guardian, you aren't meant to…"

"I'm a _demon_, we are meant to cause a _bit_ of trouble," Ryuuga nodded towards the portal; "Besides, I want to know what is in there just as much as you _humans_ do,"

Tsubasa just looked at him, wondering what his game was; _If he's planning to kill this human… No, he knows the risk is too great, he was warned by the Elders not to kill another human for the next one hundred years, just to scare them off. What is he thinking?_

The Fallen Angel watched on though, knowing he couldn't stop Ryuuga even if he tried, the demon was always going to be too strong for him and now with the human there too… There was a greater risk involved.

"Don't worry Tsubasa…" Ryuuga called over to him as the human walked over to the portal, wisps of silver light encircled him as he moved closer when suddenly the portal opened on its own, _nothing_ was said, no ritual, no hand movements, _nothing_.

_Almost as though that human…. Just by being there caused the portal gates to…_ Tsubasa thought but trailed off when he saw two dragons slowly leave the portal; _Oh no!_

"Ha," The demon held out his hands and two dark orbs of lights began to appear, slowly they extended over to the two dragons, one of the easily submitted to the dark power, but the other thrashed about; "Huh?" He looked to see Ryuuto walk over to the lighter coloured dragon, and held his hand out to gently touch the upward horn on his long snout, calming the beast down who lowered its head to him.

"How… How is that possible?" Tsubasa said quietly, watching as the demon and human gently pat the dragons in front of them.

"Wow, so… This really wasn't what I was expecting," Ryuuto confessed with a small smile as his blue scally dragon leaned into his touch.

"What did you expect?" Ryuuga asked, loosening his hold on the dark dragon in front of him, confident enough that it wouldn't attack.

"Well, from what the Priests told me…" He began then heard a small whimper from the dragon in front of him; "Er…" He noticed that Ryuuga had narrowed his eyes, but his glare wasn't directed to anyone; "I was told that it would be… Well more religious stuff," He _hadn't_ paid that much attention when the Priests told him what to expect, but he was pretty sure _dragons_ were never spoken of.

"Don't say that word around them," Ryuuga informed him and pulled away from his dark dragon; "They don't like it,"

"All… All right," Ryuuto paused from stroking his own dragon and looked at the blue beast; "So, what can I call you?"

_Omega…_

He jumped back a little, startled at the voice he heard inside his head and noticed that Ryuuga had closed his eyes, seemly focused on something else.

"Er… Hello? Could you… Repeat that?" He asked cautiously, wondering if this was a side effect from being able to see Angels and demons, if he was now going mad.

_Not mad. I'm Omega._ The blue dragon moved closer to him, letting its two pronged tongue licked the human's face who flinched at the touch and moved back once again; _I'm Omega, you are my master._

"Huh? Master? Oh… oh no…" Ryuuto shook his head, trying to figure this out.

"L Drago…" Ryuuga said softly with a glint in his eye and looked at the human who was having a problem understanding that he now _owned_ a dragon; "Stop," Both the human and dragon looked at him, wondering what he was planning; "The dragon is yours, however _no one else_ can see it,"

"Omega," Ryuuto informed him; "His name is Omega," He felt slightly better knowing that he was probably the only one who could see the beast and slowly began to pat it's snout once more; "But… But the portal is opened…"

"It means trouble for us," Tsubasa finally spoke as he walked over to them, but kept his distance, he had heard plenty of stories about dragons when he had been part of Heaven.

"How...?"

"Ryuuga!" A loud voice cried out in anger, although no one was able to figure out if it was male or female; the two dragons cowered behind their new masters.

The Dragon Emperor just rolled his eyes and turned to the giant ball of flame only a few feet away from him; "Yes?"

"You were meant to _guard_ the portal, not just let some _human_…"

"You also said not to _kill_ any human, just scare them away. Didn't work, the portal opened without him even doing a thing, aside from standing there,"

Ryuuto just looked at the big ball of flame, his hand remained on his dragon, feeling like his sanity might very well be called into question if he ever went back to report to the Priests.

"The dragons are now bound to _them_," Tsubasa interrupted and felt the flame turn to him; "These dragons can't cause any problems unless…"

"They are _dragons,_ they need to be…"

L Drago moved, slowly curling up around Ryuuga, making it be known to all that this dragon would stay by its master's side, while Omega gently nuzzled Ryuuto's back.

If it had been any other situation Tsubasa would have laughed at how _pet like_ the dragons were behaving.

"I see no reason for any more punishment," A male voice said, and they all looked up to the the bright green glow of Raphael descending upon them; "These two dragons are not the ones that the legends speak of," He turned his face to look at the bright fire with a small smile; "I and the other ArchAngels would never let those dragons be free,"

"B… But it's the portal!"

"Yes, but this portal, while important was also a _test_," He turned to look at Ryuuga and nodded at him; "It proves to me that Ryuuga here _didn't_ act without thinking, he lives up to his name don't you think?" He glanced back at the ball of flame that was starting to get smaller; "And indeed, such a strange human who would _choose_ to travel all this way, even in the knowledge that he might not live and not even one of the _Holy_ men," He moved to be closer to the human, who backed in Omega, but the dragon didn't even appear to fear the ArchAngel in front of him.

"It's an adventure," Ryuuto finally said and Raphael laughed, a joyous sound that made him feel so much better about the situation that he was in, he looked to see that even Tsubasa was glowing happily although it didn't appear to affect the demon next to L Drago.

_Maybe it's due to him being a demon?_ Ryuuto wondered.

"Ryuuga, you are free to leave this place," Raphael announced much to everyone's surprise.

"You may be an ArchAngel but…"

"Indeed, no crime has been committed here, I see no reason why Ryuuga would need another punishment, his lesson has served its purpose," Raphael stated; "However we should talk," Saying that the ball of flame disappeared and Raphael looked at the trio; "I trust you will try _not_ to get into such trouble?"

"I make no promises," Ryuuga said stubbornly, crossing his arms and smirking.

"That's all I can hope for," He then looked at the Fallen Angel; "Tsubasa, I trust you will try to keep him right?"

"Yes sir," He said with a short nod, still feeling a warm glow inside him when the ArchAngel spoke to him.

"There is hope for you yet young one," Raphael said softly and he looked at him in surprise; "You cannot return to Heaven, sadly you have been tainted with the earth and all its inhabitants; but I know of something you could do. Give me time,"

Tsubasa just nodded again, wondering what was being planned for him, when he noticed that it was Ryuuto's turn to be spoken to.

"And my young human," Raphael said with joy; "Trust this dragon to guide you and protect you," He held a hand over the dragon, but never touched it as a glowing light came out of his hand and was absorbed by the dragon; "He'll be forever faithful to you,"

Ryuuto nodded dumbly and the ArchAngel waved goodbye before vanishing leaving the three of them alone with the two dragons.

"That went better than I thought," Ryuuga said and Tsubasa glared at him.

"You knew that would happen?"

"Yea, well, not Raphael coming down… That was a surprise bonus." He smirked as Tsubasa looked ready to hit him.

"So, he is an ArchAngel?" Ryuuto double checked and the two nodded, forgetting that he was indeed a human.

"Yes, very few humans ever get to see an ArchAngel," Tsubasa said to him; "Those who do, well they usually lead special lives,"

Ryuuto grinned and patted Omega once more, feeling soothed; "I think I've got a bit more than special then,"

"So, now what?"

"Now, we leave," Ryuuga looked at the human; "You can make your own way back,"

"Back? Heck no!" Ryuuto said happily; "I'm going to see the _world_ the way I want to!" He began to walk away and Omega followed happily; "Will I ever see you…"

Ryuuga looked away and Tsubasa answered; "Maybe, but it's unlikely. Take care Ryuuto!"

"You too! Bye guys!" The human ran off, with his dragon following behind.

"So, you're no longer trapped…"

"Let's go scare those Holy men," Ryuuga said with a grin, flapping his leather wings and L Drago took to the air after him while Tsubasa just groaned, but followed anyway, knowing that he had to _try_ and keep Ryuuga out of trouble at least.


End file.
